Electrochemical conversion cells, commonly referred to as fuel cells, produce electrical energy by processing reactants, for example, through the oxidation and reduction of hydrogen and oxygen. As a central component of a polymer electrolyte fuel cell (PEFC), the membrane electrode assembly (MEA) comprises a polymer membrane (e.g., a proton exchange membrane (PEM)) with catalyst layers on both sides. The MEAs are typically divided into catalyst coated membrane (CCM), and catalyst coated diffusion media (CCDM) attached to the PEM.
Durability is one factor that affects the commercial viability of a fuel cell. Mechanical failure of the MEA due to membrane swelling and buckling is a major problem affecting fuel cell durability. To improve MEA durability, MPL layers have been hot-pressed onto the CCM and positioned between the CCM and a pair of gas diffusion media layers. The components are compressed to form the fuel cell. There are several drawbacks to this method. The MEA fabrication process is more complicated, and thus increases the manufacturing cost. In addition, this technique does not fit the current fuel cell stack designs on MEA sub-gasket edge protection. Furthermore, it involves multiple hot-press procedures, which may damage the PEM and MEA. There is thus a need for processing to improve fuel cell durability at a minimal cost, without potential damage to the components, and without interfering with the current fuel cell stack designs.